Same Obsession
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: It turns out that these best friends have a similar obsession. What is it?


A/N: Hi, this is just a little one chapter ficlet that doesn't really have to do with anything. The first section is one point of view. The second is another. And so on. You'll be able to tell. This was the first time I wrote here on ff.net in first person. Have fun reading! And have fun Reading!

Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine. And what they're obsessed with isn't mine. And I guessed about what kind of packaging it comes in.

Dedicated to: Jenni aka KAOS, because I think she knows how they all feel... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh dear Merlin,"

The memory of the empty box was taunting me. And I didn't like it.

Now I've always thought that Muggles were a bit mad with their refudgerators and rubber bucks but sometimes they are just, and if you'll pardon the expression, bloody brilliant. Before this past summer I was sure they were a bit loony, but of course I never told Hermione that. She'd have my head!

This summer started off as a normal one. Got some letters from Harry and Hermione, sent Harry food, bothered Ginny a bit, fell victim to the twins' newest pranks, and the usual. Then one day, Pig shows up with a package and letter from Hermione.

Dear Ron,

Hello and thanks for the letter. Crookshanks is doing well, thanks for asking, but I think he misses chasing after the gnomes. After all, they're isn't anything like that here in the Muggle world. Yesterday, I watched an animated movie (that means it is a bunch of pictures put together so it looks like it moves) called **The Sword in the Stone**. It's about King Arthur and it has a ridiculously depicted Merlin. I could tell you all about it, but I highly doubt you want to hear about it.

I'm also sending a package with Pig for you. In it is a Muggle dessert that I think you will like. They're rather good. Enjoy!

Love from,

Hermione

Like them? Bloody hell, I fell head over freckled heels for them! But now they're gone. I ate them all. 

Over the summer, I had snuck peeks at Mum's cook books to see if there happened to be a recipe for them in there. There wasn't, and Mum caught me one day and was delighted that I "had an interest in cooking" as she put it. Ha, I don't think even magical means will fix that pan.

Currently I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room working on homework. I glanced down at my Transfiguration essay and read: Explain with details why there's a box of those desserts in your best friend's trunk and you aren't eating them?

HUH?!

Blinking rapidly and shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind. Now the parchment said, Explain with details why the Ministry keeps such strict laws about Animagus. What in the world was going on? 

Wait a second. Now I remember! Back on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione had gotten out her new _Standard Book of Spells_ book and I saw a corner of the box of those sweets! I could sneak into her dorm and grab them. And I could use Harry's cloak! This is just brilliant!

Glancing around the Common Room, I realized not many people were there. Just two first years, a sixth year, and Dean and Seamus. After rolling up my parchment, I casually went up to my dorm. No one else was in there, so I tossed my homework on my bed and hurried over to Harry's trunk. At the bottom on the left side, I found what I was looking for. Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Laughing to myself, I put it on and danced a little victory jig. Walking back downstairs was a bit of a challenge. I almost got flattened by a seventh year and at the bottom of the stairs, I almost ran straight into Harry himself.

Flat against the wall, I slowly made my way towards the girls' staircase. Halfway there, I started singing my own theme song in my head.* Still hugging the wall I managed to make it up the stairs. The door to the girl's dorm was slightly ajar but I assumed that someone just didn't close it tightly.

Taking a deep breath of anticipation I pushed the door inward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

God bless Hermione. She had sent me those wonderful desserts when the Dursleys thought it'd be fun not to feed me. Of course, she also sent sugarless sweets and healthy things. But this particular sweet was the best. I was a bit surprised that something that was created purely by Muggles was so delicious.

Living with the Dursleys taught me many things. One of the things I learned was to ration my food. So that box lasted all summer so I could savour the wonderful flavour. I didn't want to ask for another box because she had already sent me so much and I didn't want to seem greedy. But those were the best sweets I've ever tasted and probably will ever taste.

On the train, when Hermione opened her trunk to get a book, I saw a box of them. The rest of the train ride, I was pretty much in a daze. Daydreaming about them. I couldn't get them out of my head. And since then, I've thought about them alot. I'm pretty sure I'm obsessed. Oh well.

I was trying to practice Quidditch today, but I couldn't focus so I headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. According to Dean, Ron had just gone upstairs but he didn't know where Hermione was. So I trudged upstairs and flopped on my bed. I didn't care if I smelled like sweat, I just wanted some more of those sweets. Then I realized I could sneak into Hermione's dorm, "borrow" the sweets, and then pay her back when I saw her.

Digging around in my trunk I realized that my Invisibility Cloak was missing. Ron must have borrowed it. That explained why he wasn't in the room and Dean had said he was up here. Fine then, I'll just have to do this the Harry Potter way.

I went downstairs and nonchalantly started walking up the girls' staircase. Then Seamus just had to ask me what I was doing. So I told him that I lent Hermione a book and I needed it back. He just nodded and then went back to his game of Exploding Snap. 

Then I focused my attention back to important matters. Nope, not Voldemort, not evil, not even Quidditch. The sweets...

I finally made it to the dorm room and the door open about three inches. The wind must have blown it open. Oh well. Happily, I pushed the wooden door open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What're you doing here?!" Ron yelped.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Harry yelled back.

"I, erm..."

"Well, erm..."

"And then... er..."

"See and uh..."

The door swung open again and Hermione stormed in the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" she shrieked. "This is a girls room! And why are you rummaging through _my_ trunk?!" She squealed as she started to hit Ron over the head.

"Ouch!"

"We, erm... came to..."

"Owwie!!"

"I give you to the count of three to tell me why you are in here! One...two... thr-"

"FAHOOLAGIN!" Ron blurted out.

"What?!" Hermione gave him a strange look.

"I do not know," Ron answered turning red.

Hermione stalked over to her trunk and peered inside, "WHO ATE MY JAFFA CAKES?!" she screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nine floors below the frantic girl, in the dungeons was another girl. A redheaded, freckled one. Only this girl was quite pleased with herself. 

"Mmmm," Ginny sighed as she bit into another Jaffa Cake. She first fell for the Muggle sweet when Hermione sent a box to Ron. When Ron was out degnoming the garden, she swiped one. And the second she tasted it, she loved the taste. The spongy bottom layer. The Jell-O-like layer on top of that, and then chocolate. Rich, creamy chocolate.

Nothing tasted better than the Jaffa Cake. And she had the whole box to herself. Now what was she going to do when Hermione realized that her box was missing?

Oh well, she'd worry about that later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*= Sorry... thinking of The Emperor's New Groove. Ya know with Kronk? LOL!

A/N: please tell me whatcha thought of it! I wrote most of it at like 1 in the morning after drinking 2 cans of Welch's Orange Pineapple juice... in a CAN!!! 

Please review! 


End file.
